1. Technical Field
The subject matter described herein generally relates to the field of managing servers (physical or virtual) of an administrative domain and, in particular, to managing bound services having different high-level characteristics than other services on a managed server.
2. Background Information
Servers (physical or virtual) of an administrative domain are managed according to a policy. For example, a security policy might specify access control and/or secure connectivity, while a resource-usage policy might specify usage of the administrative domain's computing resources (e.g., disks and/or peripherals). Conventional policies reference physical devices and are expressed in terms of low-level constructs such as Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, IP address ranges, subnetworks, and network interfaces. These low-level constructs make it difficult to write a fine-grained policy in an abstract and natural way. On the other hand, policies that apply blanket rules to all services on a device may not accommodate devices serving multiple functions in a network.